Utilities can face outages in power distribution due, for example, to faults in a transmission and distribution network. Such outages can last for non-trivial amounts of times (such as several hours or more, for example) before power is restored, which can be detrimental to utility customers. Further, existing power distribution approaches fail to provide a mechanism for identifying and/or selecting particular customers/consumers for supplying energy from one or more batteries during an outage while also considering battery characteristics and honoring service level agreements between customers and utilities.